Vehicle transmissions typically include several torque transmitting devices, such as clutches and brakes, for enabling and/or disabling torque communication between various members and/or components of the transmission. The torque transmitting devices typically include an electrical solenoid actuated system, or more commonly, a hydraulic system that circulates a hydraulic fluid to the various torque transmitting devices.